


Better Than This

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>費爾席克的大師資格考試前夕。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than This

　　經過一陣子的密集訓練，克魯克斯家年輕男槍手總算到達考取大師資格的底線，這件事情對於克魯克斯實在意義非凡，畢竟在以愛護弟弟為家風的克魯克斯家，路爾‧克魯克斯是最受寵的一位。

　　身為家長的費爾席克雖然很久以前就拿到達人執照，倒也遲遲沒去考取大師資格。這回，弟弟的大師考試剛好給費爾席克一個不錯的機會，陪著路爾一起報名參加。

　　大陸上的職業證照分成三種等級：達人、大師、名人，達人資格可說是一切職業的最低門檻，如果連這個等級的證照都拿不到，想在大陸上立足就會有一定困難。相比之下，大師證照可非人人都能擁有，只有累積一定實力與名聲，並且達成公會規定前置任務的高手，才有資格考取。大師考試的難度與危險度自然比前一級提升許多，一個弄不好變成半殘或死亡都有可能，由於這是一個更考驗實力與經驗的試程，費爾席克決定陪伴容易緊張的弟弟一起報名。

　　為此，費爾席克與弟弟離城數周，執行大師考試的前置任務，唯有完成前置的人才能獲得考試資格，雖然費爾席克的實力很久以前就達到相應的水準，依然必須遵從這項規定。

　　算準費爾席克也該回城的日子，威廉‧格禮浮晃到克魯克斯位於奧修城外的宅邸。已經將近半個月的時間，無論公私都沒見到費爾席克，威廉悠悠哉哉晃入費爾席克的書房，替自己倒杯酒，翻看書櫃上的小說。約莫下午三點多，他聽到克魯克斯家門口傳來動靜。

　　威廉聽到費爾席克和路爾的聲音，曉得兩人總算回到家裡。幾分鐘後，房外克魯克斯家人對於兩人的慰問暫歇，威廉聽到費爾席克往書房前進的腳步聲：他走進來，帶上門，繃著一張臉走到酒櫃前，先替自己倒杯威士忌，才氣呼呼的在威廉身邊坐下。

　　雖然不明白是什麼原因讓費爾席克心情不好，一看見久違的情人，威廉臉上露出爽朗的笑容。他放下書本挪了位子，輕輕鬆鬆的望著對方。

　　「怎麼了。」

　　「那主考官簡直是豬腦！把我當白癡嗎，前置任務也太離譜！」

　　「嗯？」威廉一頭霧水，費爾席克向奧修名人之屋申請報考，住在立普圖衛的威廉不太清楚這座城市斥候資格審核人士的作風。

　　「當年我的前置任務是去冰凍平原處理異常狀況，那次運氣不錯，還帶回冰晶百合。」威廉回想兩年前考試時的情形，聽說立普圖衛的大師考試前置任務，無論什麼職業都會分派前往雪原的工作。

　　回頭看著費爾席克，這傢伙生氣的表情實在很可愛，雖然有點不夠道義……但費爾席克難得的情緒讓威廉想珍藏。

　　「算了，反正都過去了。」他一手攬過費爾席克，拉起費爾席克的衣服環住結實而線條完美的細腰，頭枕在費爾席克的肩膀上。

　　「你猜他給我什麼前置任務？採向日葵、蒲公英和天竺葵蓮花猴的花瓣！他當我幾歲，叫我去採那些死猴子的花瓣！每種要一千片，靠！這什麼鳥任務，難道這是達人考試嗎！」

　　費爾席克口舌不停地抱怨著，髒話開始有出口的跡象。相同難度的工作威廉只會交給徒弟Lan──就是這種程度的簡單，毫無困難卻煩雜得近乎於學徒日課，自從威廉成年以來就再也沒有接受過。威廉能夠理解費爾席克覺得被耍的火大心情，雖然如此，他還是自顧自的從後面抱著費爾席克，靠著他肩頭親吻他的鎖骨。

　　雖然沒推開也沒避開威廉，剛完成離譜任務的斥候煩躁地發著脾氣。他一口飲畢威士忌，深吸口氣，轉頭瞪著威廉繼續敘說不滿。

　　「這鬼任務花了我三小時！路爾的前置還有意義多了，奧修斥候名人都幹什麼去了！用這種豬腦當主考官不覺得羞恥嗎！等我真他媽的把花瓣都採回去，你知道那豬腦跟我說什麼？他膽敢在我面前，又花五小時跟我解說各種花瓣的療效和能夠調配的藥水，這麼大的膽子何不乾脆去死一死！」

　　各種蓮花猴花瓣的效用……威廉傻眼地停了停動作，反應過來才繼續嘴上親吻的節拍。如果沒記錯，相關的花瓣知識威廉早在Lan十三歲就已教會他，雖然威廉的確有越級亂教的嫌疑，但對一名斥候來說，肯定成年之前都會習畢最基礎的藥理學知識。

　　「嗯嗯嗯……但另一方面你也算賺到，當年我的前置花了整整兩個月才完成，他們要我調查雪崩亡靈異常騷動的原因。比起被特意刁難，這種雖然簡單也沒什麼不好。」

　　「可是被看扁我很不爽啊！」

　　威廉的吻已經從鎖骨移動到脖子，因為許久不見的關係分外想念，雖然懷中情人不是很專心在這種有情調的事情……

　　「好歹我也想趁前置任務看看自己的能耐，誰知道碰上那種豬腦什麼都免了！難不成他認為要來考大師的人都沒什麼本領，所以大發慈悲降價大拍賣嗎？」

　　這次威廉沒有特地回話，索吻的部位已經從脖子移動到費爾席克的嘴，這讓費爾席克不能暢所欲言，費爾席克推推威廉，很生氣地吼。

　　「你有沒有在聽啊！」

　　「有啊。」威廉的吻沒停，十足沒誠意。

　　「火到不行，簡直莫名其妙！那死豬腦以為自己多厲害，為什麼他們能讓豬腦當主考官？下次再讓我碰到鐵定把他抓去餵豬！」

　　說到激動處，費爾席克不耐煩地避開威廉又湊過來的吻，冷不防轉身，抓著威廉的衣領，慎重其事地看著他。

　　「你到底有沒有在聽！威廉，我在跟你抱怨！」

　　威廉錯愕地回望費爾席克，情人氣呼呼的，一雙眼睛好像要噴火，威廉沉默片刻，替情人摘下眼鏡，揉了揉對方的黑色短髮。

　　「一直豬腦豬腦的說……害我想跟你上床的興致都沒了。」

　　費爾席克錯愕，完全聽懂威廉說了什麼之後立刻理解──

　　「結果你根本沒在聽嘛！」

　　「有啦有啦……蓮花猴跟豬腦。但是路爾順利完成前置了，不是嗎？」

　　費爾席克氣憤地瞪著威廉，埋怨威廉的心思從頭到尾都不關注他的不愉快。

　　「算了……一直說下去我好像白癡。」

　　威廉摸著費爾席克的手，湊過去親他，費爾席克沒拒絕，盯著威廉半晌，露出壞壞的笑容。

　　「不然……由你來幫我忘記那些鳥事吧？」

　　「嗯？」

　　這回威廉的思路不如費爾席克靈活，以至於費爾席克單手推著他的肩胛骨將他推躺在沙發上，頭湊過去的時候，威廉心裡才響起警訊。他知道費爾席克想做什麼，問題是這般曖昧姿勢好像他會是在下面的那一個。

　　「好啊，我來幫你忘記！」

　　故作鎮定的威廉迅速翻身，將費爾席克重新按在身下，然後開始他最擅長的舌吻。他拉起費爾席克衣服的下襬，用手掌探入衣內撫摸情人最敏感的部位，手指滑過腰部和平滑的後背。不過是一點溫熱的觸覺，費爾席克全身一顫，心裡大罵威廉果然是個混帳，奸詐地蓄意以此拖住費爾席克的反擊能力。

　　「靠！安慰的人怎麼可以在上面！」

　　威廉沒理他，無論舌或指間都沒有放過費爾席克的意思。費爾席克緊張地掙扎著，想要起來，威廉卻不予理會。

　　「門還沒鎖，威廉！」

　　費爾席克看著明明不遠卻怎樣都搆不到的書房大門，下午正是克魯克斯家人來人往的黃金時刻，書房可不比臥室，所有弟弟妹妹都能自由進出……

　　「十秒。」

　　威廉的聲音已經帶著喘息的痕跡，他笑笑的望著費爾席克，稍微放開他，費爾席克立刻以生平最快的速度衝到門邊將門上鎖。

　　「先說好，要是超過一次就宰了你！」

　　「不行，明明平常都……」

　　「閉嘴！」

　　「三次，絕對不食言。」

　　費爾席克一點都不信任床上的威廉，平常遵守承諾的情人一遇上兩人間的私事總是耍賴居多。

　　「那兩次，真的啦相信我。」

　　「能相信才有鬼！」

　　威廉的呼吸急促起來：「騙你的話剛才說一次我就說好了……用不著跟你討價還價。」他湊過去，將費爾席克的衣服拉起，撫摸著他的後背：「兩次，我保證。」

　　「你……」

　　費爾席克氣餒，好吧，他就是拿威廉沒轍。

　　「要就快點！」

　　「哈。」威廉輕笑一聲，得到首肯，立刻把費爾席克壓回剛才的沙發。

　　「拖到晚餐害我出糗可不饒你！」

 

　　奧修城專門舉辦大師資格考試的會場是一棟標準的巴洛克風建築，藍色的土耳其玉與綠色的孔雀石恰如其分妝點金碧輝煌的大廳，四周以堅韌七彩的魔法石為屏障結界，整個試場分成兩大區域──受試區與驗審區。

　　這個上午，費爾席克陪伴弟弟在此進行資格考試，路爾雖然是個容易緊張的孩子，該展現實力的時候倒是一絲不苟地將自己所學表現出來。確定弟弟考取大師資格，考試過程也沒受傷，下午便是屬於費爾席克的受試時間，奧修城斥候首席親自監場，作為試驗水準的保證人。

　　費爾席克緩緩走入受試區，沒有攜帶任何武器。他拉了拉雙手的手套，撥撥頭髮，左耳的耳環因為移動晃出一抹銀光，稍縱即逝。還有五分鐘考試開始，那之前是短暫的靜心時間，相較於費爾席克大氣凜然的抵定，堅持要在驗審區作觀眾、陪伴哥哥的路爾倒是緊張地坐立不安。

　　大師資格考試當然是件大事，只不過，費爾席克了解無論主觀或客觀，他的實力很早就已達到相應的資格，今天的受試只是進一步確認，也因此他一點也不慌張。上次分開前費爾席克曾經告訴威廉他的考試日期，威廉當時搔了搔頭，有點遺憾地轉身看他，費爾席克知道格禮浮家那幾日要遠達雪原處理一件任務，威廉不確定自己是否趕得回來。雖然一點也不覺得他像路爾考試時需要陪伴，費爾席克倒意外於威廉想陪伴的那份體貼。

　　「只是一場考試而已，不用在意，反正我會過的。」

　　言詞裡的把握並非空談，費爾席克知道自己絕對能成功。他平心靜氣，閉上眼睛，感覺空氣中流動的許多魔法，這其中有些能凝聚元素而召喚冰、雷、火，有些能以意志驅使成精神強大的念波，至於最後的部分，則能夠被費爾席克、威廉，以及其他繼承同樣天賦的人們所利用，旋動的長波一轉而匯集成最渾厚的治癒之力，這種穩固，強大的能量，便是費爾席克在這個世界上立足所持有的力量。

　　一分鐘後考試即將開始，費爾席克平靜地閉眼又睜開。試場出入的人員逐漸少了，本來細碎私語的彼此也安靜下來。

　　就在這時，進出的大門被重新推開。因為大師資格考試是國家級試驗，依照規定試場及受試過程必須全程公開，本來一扇門的開啟費爾席克該當不以為意……

　　但那是一名費爾席克無法不去注意的男人。灰色的頭髮被帽緣壓得略低，幾縷髮絲落在眼前，銳利而冷靜自持的視線因此被微微遮蔽，顯得低調謙和。男人動作優雅地摘去帽子，脫掉肩披的風衣，手中是一份印有立普圖衛城徽的公文信封，顯然他才剛從外地的任務趕到這座城市。

　　費爾席克露出一抹了然的笑容，訝異於對方特地匆促趕至竟會讓他心情愉悅。威廉明‧格禮浮將風衣摺妥，和公文一起拎在手裡，遠遠地站在觀試區凝望著他。知道費爾席克看見自己，威廉用平靜的表情表達對費爾席克的鼓勵，費爾席克眼瞼微低，接受了他的默契，準備時間來到最後，他看見主考官上前一步。

　　

　　「費爾席克‧克魯克斯，大師資格考試，試驗開始。」


End file.
